The present invention relates to the use of portable power saws.
Portable power saws are operable to effortlessly and rapidly make clean cuts in wood and the like. Accordingly, such power saws are commonly used in the construction of buildings, furniture and other like applications. A disadvantage with the use of portable power saws is that due to the rapidity of their cutting action, once a cut is started there is no easy and safe way to compensate for any misalignment. Further, portable power saws, once energized, represent very dangerous instruments which can kill and dismember if not carefully controlled.
Consequently, it is highly desirable that portable power saws be accurately and safely guided along predetermined cutting paths whenever used in order to avoid the occurrence of serious accidents and the making of improperly aligned cuts.